


Going to Hell

by OctoberCrow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Canon, Canon Gay Relationship, Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Claiming, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hell, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm lazy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Possessive Sebastian, Post-Canon, SebaCiel - Freeform, Series, Top Sebastian, Why Did I Write This?, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberCrow/pseuds/OctoberCrow
Summary: It's been years since Ciel became a demon, and while he understands the basics of it, he has yet to really learn anything.





	Going to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I'm not sure why I can write for Black Butler so easily but my cross over fic is such a struggle. I'm really sorry about that. For those of you who liked Grim Delight, get ready for the series. I'm going to string this through different ships and pairings. Basically, weaving my entire post Black Butler story, that will involve the immortal main characters, them having children, and other shenanigans. I hope you'll stick around for it all, if not that's fine. I know my writing isn't the best, and I'll just keep trying to get better.

  Sebastian walked down the hallway of the mansion he and his master still lived in, even after all these years the building stood tall. It was so quiet without the other servants around to liven things up, but that was the nature of mortals. Live their short lives as best they can before dying, unless you become a demon or a reaper of course. It had been a shock to him to learn Lucinda still lived, that odd girl claiming to be Finnian’s younger sister. Apparently even Undertaker had trouble letting go of mortals he cared about. She had taken the loss the hardest, from what he could tell at least. Yet, she hadn’t hesitated to plan his funeral and give him the exact send off he both wanted and deserved. Dwelling on the losses of those four was fruitless at this point. He knocked on the door or the library, where his young master spent most of his time these days.

  “Enter,” Ciel sounded like a shadow of his former self, something that still pained him in a way.

  He went in, setting down a cup of tea on the table Ciel was leaning his arm against, “I brought your afternoon tea young master, Earl Grey. Just as you like it. Do you require anything else from me at the moment?”

  “No,” he looked up at him, but his darker red eyes quickly returned to the book he was reading. It was a book he had read before. In fact, he had read all of the books in the library multiple times, “I am bored though.”

  “Well, we could always go to hell if you seek more knowledge my lord.”

  “Excuse me?” “I’m fairly certain you understood me.”

  He glared at him in a way that he hadn’t since becoming a demon, “Yes, and you told me to go to hell.”

  “Not in that way, master,” Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk knowing he had gotten a reaction out of him at all was an accomplishment, “I simply meant why do we stay in this mansion? You are thought to be dead by nearly everyone, those you knew and cared for are dead as well. You have read every book in this house at least twice. You never leave either. Going out into the garden does not count. I am saying that we could go home. You can have an opportunity to learn about being a demon, meet other humans who have become demons, and not have to cling to your human life as you have, my lord.”

  Ciel stared at him, long and hard, trying to see into his soul, that is if he had one. He closed the book and set it on the table with his tea, “You’re saying we’ve stayed here for no reason then?”

  “Well, if you can provide an adequate reason to stay, then I think it would be beneficial for us both to go to hell. If only on a short trip, the mansion will still be here while we’re away.”

  He groaned and rubbed his temples, eyes closed, “I’ll think about it.” I nodded and bowed before turning to leave him be. This was something I had been meaning to discuss with him for awhile now, but it seemed to just come out. Hopefully he would agree, Sebastian had been meaning to return home for awhile now. He did have things he was even curious about, and arrangements already in place. His home was nowhere near as large as Ciel’s absurd mansion, but it would be large enough for him to grow in. He had been searching for a suitable mate for centuries after all, and it would seem the perfect one has already been right under his nose. Ever since becoming a demon, Ciel had admitly denied their relationship, and the things that happened in the dark. Yet, he still had those longing glances, and sometimes even went to kiss Sebastian, before realizing something and quickly correcting himself. Perhaps, tonight would be the perfect night to reignite their psychical relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? Let me know in a comment. I'm pretty comment hungry. Little secret, if you're a guest you can still leave a comment. I'll try to start this with a regular updaing schedule, unless you want me to write multiple chapters so you can chew through the content like a can of Pringles. Let me know which you prefer. I hope to see you next time. ;)


End file.
